Sugar's Weakness
by GLDx90
Summary: It seemed that Sugar was the toughest, bravest five-year-old there was, but everyone has a weakness. Everyone cries. A oneshot featuring Sugar, Harmony and Rory as the Brittana, Faberry and Klaine kids!


**(Part of the Sugar/Harmony/Rory from the future fanon. They're 5 years old here.)**

Sugar Lopez was a bit of a tough cookie. It was obvious that she was her Mama Santana's daughter. If anyone tried to mess with her, her family or her friends, she would go all Lima Heights on them. Most five-year-olds feared her for this, but her best friends, Harmony Fabray and Rory Anderson, thought she was very brave. Nobody dared to lay a finger on them when Sugar was around. However, like everyone, Sugar had her weaknesses, but Harmony and Rory hadn't seen them yet. Hell, they'd never even seen her cry. That is, until one day in first grade.

The teacher had given the kids an assignment: to create a family tree which would be displayed on the classroom wall. Each kid had brought in pictures of their parents, grandparents, and infinite siblings and cousins. Soon enough, the glue sticks came out, and hand-drawn lines connected the pictures on the paper.

Rory was very proud of his tree. He loved having a fashion designer and a Harry Potter enthusiast as fathers. His birth mother was Irish and he would often go to Ireland to visit her and her new family, which was quite big. Rory regarded them as his own family. He especially loved his younger half-brother, Seamus, who often wore a bell around his neck to prevent him from getting lost.

Harmony was pretty impressed with her tree too. One of her mothers was a former Broadway star and the other was a journalist. There was even a place for her birth father, even though she only saw him once in a blue moon and didn't know him well.

Looking around, Sugar saw lots of happy children making their family trees. She was proud to be half-Latina, and she loved her mothers very much, but she couldn't help noticing something missing. Her father. Her mothers had never mentioned him to her.

"Sugar?" Harmony's voice whispered calmly, "What's wrong?"

"My tree won't be as good as you guys," Sugar sighed, as she started to pick holes in another piece of paper. "I don't have a daddy."

"Neither do I really," Harmony said, comfortingly putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And Rory doesn't really have a mommy. But our parents love each other very much."

"But you guys at least see your extra parents!" Sugar said, trying to force back tears. "I've never seen my daddy, and never will!"

"Never say never," Harmony said, rubbing Sugar's back as Rory came over. "Remember in Mamma Mia when Sophie didn't know who her daddy was? She got three for the price of one in the end."

"Maybe you should read your mommies' diaries from five years ago," Rory said. "He'll be in there!"

"Okay," Sugar sighed, wiping away her tears. She looked at the family tree she had made. Within time, people would be pointing out how much her grandmother resembled Phoebe from Friends.

Santana came to pick up Sugar from school, and let Harmony and Rory come over for a little while as their parents were running late.

"You sure this is a great idea?" Sugar whispered as the three kids followed Santana into the house.

"Of course!" said Rory. "Me and Harmy will distract Auntie Tana. You go up to your mommies' room and search through the diaries."

"Gotcha!" Sugar grinned as she made her way upstairs.

"Auntie Tana!" Santana raised an eyebrow as Harmony ran into her arms. "Look what I made today!" She pulled out the handmade Berry-Fabray family tree. "Look, there's me, and Mommy, and Mama, and Gramps, and Grandpa, and Grandma, and..."

Harmony's voice continued as Sugar frantically searched for one of her mothers' diaries. She began to toss clothes out of the wardrobe, hoping there would be a diary stashed in the back, but she was met with no success. She then began to search under the bed.

"And one day when I have kids they'll be famous just like Mama!" Harmony beamed. Santana clearly didn't care. She loved the girl like a second daughter, but sometimes she could be annoying. Santana often saw Harmony as a mini Rachel.

"I'm home!" a voice called out as Brittany came in. Santana got up and kissed her wife. "You're just in time for Harmony's daily bragging. I swear she's becoming more like Berry every second."

"San, we've discussed this, it's Fabray now."

"Whatever," Santana giggled. "Enter if you dare" she said, leading Brittany into the room where Harnony was still obsessing over the family tree.

"Darn!" Sugar cursed as she searched under the bed. No luck. Just then, she noticed a book on top of the wardrobe she searched earlier. Success! Sugar grabbed the stool from the dressing table and stood on it. She grabbed the book but began to lose her balace, and she fell off the stool, dropping the book. The distance between the stool and the ground waan't that much, but it didn't stop Sugar making a loud thud as she landed.

"What was that?" Santana said, alarmed.

"Wait, where's Sugar?" Brittany asked, having just realised.

"She went to do her homework in her room," Rory said quickly. "But look Auntie Britt, look at my family tree!" He shoved it in her face hoping to distract her and Santana longer.

"That's really nice, Rory," Brittany said before turning to Santana. "Do you think I should go check on Sugar?"

"No, I'll go," said Santana. "It's weird that she'd just come in and go to her room like this. Something's bothering her."

As Santana turned to leave, Harmony desperately called out, "Auntie Tana, wait! I think I missed someone!" She quickly grabbed her "aunt's" arm and dragged her back in.

Sugar quickly pulled herself up and was just about to grab the book, when suddenly a large cat came out of nowhere and picked it up in his mouth, running around the room with it. Sugar quickly closed the door and chased him around the room.

"Lord Tubbington! Come back!" Sugar hissed, chasing after the cat. Lord Tubbington was getting old, which gave Sugar the advantage to grab him as he jumped onto the bed.

"Bad kitty!" Sugar said as she took the book from Lord Tubbington's mouth.

"Harmony, please, we've seen enough," Santana said as calmly as possible. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go check on Sugar!" She made her way out of the room and upstairs. Harmony and Rory exchanged "uh-oh, we're screwed!" looks as she went.

Sugar read the words on the front of the book: Diary 2016-2017. Property of Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez. Excitedly, she opened it, but then...

"Sugar Maribel Lopez!"

Sugar looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing? Give me that book now, please," she said as calmly as possible.

Sugar immediately handed the diary to Santana. "Sugar, why were you looking through Mommy's diary?"

"I just wanted to know about my daddy," Sugar said, as tears started to fall from her eyes. "It's not fair, Mama! Rory sees his mommy a lot and Harmony sees her daddy so why can't I see my daddy?"

By now Sugar was struggling to speak through her tears. Santana kneeled down to her level and pulled her little girl into a hug. "Ssh, mija, it's okay," she said, rubbing circles onto Sugar's back. "Your daddy left you when you were born, but you have two mommies and lots of aunts and uncles who love you very much, and they always will. Okay?"

Sugar wiped away her tears and nodded. "Good girl. Mama's going to get you a glass of water, okay? Stay up here and calm down for a while."

"Okay," Sugar said, as Santana kissed her forehead and went downstairs. Once downstairs, Santana saw Rachel who had come to pick up Harmony.

"Is everything okay up there?" Brittany asked.

"She'll be fine," Santana assured her. "She's just a bit upset about not having a dad."

"I'll go talk to her," Rachel piped up. "I've been through this."

"I'll go too," Brittany said, as Santana handed her a glass filled with water.

Sugar lay emotionless on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, as Brittany came in, followed by Rachel. They sat on Sugar's bed and Brittany handed Sugar the glass of water, which she drank.

"Sugar, I know what it feels like," Rachel said, putting an arm around the girl. "Until I was sixteen, I never knew my mommy. All the kids at school picked on me for having two daddies, and it hurt, but I ignored them as I loved my daddies very much. I really wanted to know who my mommy was. And when I found my mommy, we had to build up on our relationship, but we became quite close in the end. So your daddy is out there somewhere, you'll find him someday."

"Thanks Auntie Rachel," Sugar said, as Rachel wrapped her in a hug.

"In the meantime remember we all love you very much. Harmony keeps begging me and Auntie Quinn to take you in as a sister to her. No offence, Brittany."

"That's okay," Brittany said, smiling. "Our little Sugar feels the same way about Harmony too, don't you?" Sugar nodded.

"Good girl. Why don't you go play with Harmony and Rory for five more minutes? We'll be leaving soon," Rachel said whilst stroking Sugar's hair.

"Okay!" Sugar said, beaming a smile at her mothers and "aunt". "I never got to read that diary anyway," she added. "Lord Tubbington took it first."

"I knew it!" Brittany exclaimed. "I knew he was reading through my diaries! That cat's got a lot of explaining to do!"

As Brittany left, Rachel and Sugar shared a giggle. Sugar, now in a much better mood, headed back downstairs to join her friends.

When she got there, she saw that Rory had gotten sellotape from somewhere and was sticking three pieces of paper together. "What are you doing" she asked curiously.

Rory and Harmony both stood up, each holing an end of the three conjoined pieces of paper. It was the three family trees stuck together. "We put in extras too," Harmony said, indicating pictures of several of their parents' fellow Glee Clubbers. "Like Uncle Puck and Uncle Sam and Auntie Cedes and Uncle Mike and Auntie Tina and all their kids. And of of course Uncle Finn, but he's already on Rory's tree. We even left room for your daddy when you find him."

"We love you so much Sugar," Rory said. "We made this for you."

Tears filled Sugar's eyes. "Thanks guys!" she exclaimed, enveloping her two best friends into a hug. "You're the beat!"

Suddenly Brittany, Santana and Rachel came downstairs to see what was going on. Brittany doubled back to get her camera, and told the kids to hold up the family tree and smile, which they did.

Ten years later, two burglars broke into the Lopez residence, setting off the alarm. "Quick!" one of them whispered to his friend. "Grab the one thing you really need and get out!"

The other man ran into the living room, looking for the portable TV he planned to steal, but then he saw it. A franed photograph of three five-year-olds holding up what looked like a family tree they made themselves. The man couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in the middle. Something about her seemed familiar, as if he knew her from somewhere, but where?

"Come ON!" said his partner. "We have to get out now!"

The man quickly grabbed the picture and began to run, just as a girl of around fifteen came downstairs. The two locked eyes for a mere second, when suddenly the man screamed and ran, not knowing he dropped the picture.

Sugar stared at the picture, wondering why the stranger wanted to take it. And then it hit her.

"Dad?"

The End


End file.
